everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cooperfun11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Apple White page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 23:43, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi!! Hi! Welcome to the wiki! :-) I'm not quite sure what you mean by 'I hope to see your edits', but thanks all the same! I'm sure you'll have fun here exploring the wonderlandiful world of the wiki and EAH! Feel free to talk to any of the users (including me!) if you have any problems or queries, but just remember to take a good look at the rules! Bookgirl71 (talk) 11:57, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Quotes I acknowledge that you've messaged RoyallyRebellious about the quotes, and what you've said is just half-true. "Proper English" is quite out of the question, as it doesn't really matter whether the quotes are short or not. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 13:41, April 7, 2015 (UTC) "Appearances" section This is just a heads-up whenever you would like to edit character articles. Something from me, it is apparent that you mix up the two between "appearance" and "outfit". Outfits are strictly describing what they're wearing, while appearances distinguish their facial features or hair, so writing that Ashlynn wears a dress with floral print in her appearance section isn't really sticking to that. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:07, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Please cease adding incorrect Royal or Rebel categories at random to pages. Do not continue this. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 04:15, April 9, 2015 (UTC) You're out for one week. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 04:22, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Please do not add any images unless they are in the right dimensions for cartoon pages, namely 640x360 pixels. I would advise users who are less experienced in this part of the editing field to not add images with specific regulations to articles. Also, do not continue to add the wrong categories as this may result into a ban. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 09:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay, then. But just a notion, please don't touch the cartoon pages. Bear in mind that you have to take the screenshots yourself, I've noticed that a few files appeared to have been searched up and downloaded from sites, then uploaded from here - that's not allowed. The images you upload are continuously wrongly sized and named, and as I said, users with less experience aren't to touch those pages. Please take my word on this as I'm trying to help. Just in case, I'd just like to reinforce the rules of the images regarding the types of pages we should add them on: : Rules regarding cartoon pages: Parrotbeak has also mentioned that the regulations for these pages are pretty tight. That is why it is my job to revert the edits on pages, specifically this because most users do this wrong. All of your images uploaded are currently wrongly named, as the proper name for images is "Thronecoming - Duchess dances.jpg". Characters with their eyes mid-blink or half open also is incorrect. The same rules apply for when they're talking. The images added on must not be sloppily taken. It also must be resized to 640x360 pixels. You may use whatever method you like to do that, but showing that you downloaded an image from Tumblr and haven't named it properly proves that you're not yet ready for these pages. In summary, if you would like to add any images, don't do it on the cartoon ones for the time being. I've also noticed that you've been uploading new versions and replacing the images, but that isn't needed either. : Rules regarding character galleries (character main pages): Solely official art must be uploaded in their galleries. The art must always be a ".jpg". You can see that effects worked when there is a plain white background, not a transparent one (when you hover over it, grey squares appear). Any cartoon images added there will be deleted out. The categories you've been adding as of late are incorrect. The pages are fine just the way they are, unless there's one page that's entirely missing categories. One more thing, please don't edit other user's user pages. You've been doing this on FireSnow's and I would request for you to kindly stop. If this message is ignored and it's continued, please don't expect an easy let-off. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 23:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Images I honestly don't want this image craze to turn into the same incident as the categories. Each time you upload images, please remember to name them, and I'm serious on this note. This really saves me the trouble for renaming them. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:15, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Please take heed that only a few number of images can be on your user page, per our rules. Adding in more than five would sort of exceed the limit. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 06:34, July 26, 2015 (UTC)